Sunset Glow
by ryuuki.k
Summary: [EXO] "Berarti kau adalah orang yang akan kugandeng untuk menyusuri tepi pantai yang dihiasi cahaya matahari terbenam." Bad summary. One shoot. ChanyeolxBaekhyun. ChanBaek.


**Disclaimer** : EXO di bawah naungan SM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ffn ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Sunset Glow © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _one shoot,_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Cast:_ Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Summary: [EXO] "Berarti kau adalah orang yang akan kugandeng untuk menyusuri tepi pantai yang dihiasi cahaya matahari terbenam." _Bad summary. One shoot_. ChanyeolxBaekhyun. ChanBaek.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

"Mwo? kasus pembunuhan lagi? Apa tidak ada kejahatan selain pembunuhan?" gerutu seorang lelaki seraya meremas bungkus keripik kentang di tangannya, membuat lembaran plastik tersebut menjadi semakin kusut.

Byun Baekhyun namanya, pemuda yang kerap dipanggil Baekhyun lah pelaku peremasan bungkus keripik. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Di tengah keasikannya menonton acara _variety show_ favoritnya, tiba-tiba sebuah _breaking news_ berisi kasus pembunuhan muncul begitu saja di layar TVnya. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa untuk mengunci pintu depan rumahnya, satu-satunya jalan bagi para tamu untuk masuk di kediaman Byun.

Jujur, akhir-akhir ini korban kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan yang meningkat dengan pesat membuat Baekhyun takut. Beberapa kali pikiran negatif muncul di kepalanya, seperti bagaimana jika ada perampok yang mendobrak pintu rumahnya? Bagaimana jika ada yang membegalnya ketika pulang sekolah? Bagaimana jika pemilik kantin sekolah membunuhnya karena ia sering menghutang? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan 'bagaimana' lainnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mengunci semua pintu di rumahnya, sebenarnya ia tak akan setakut ini jika saja kedua orangtuanya ada di rumah. Tapi, kebetulan hari ini ayahnya akan pulang bekerja pada waktu sore hari seperti biasa, sedangkan ibunya ada acara arisan di rumah tetangga sebelah. Hal itu lah yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk menutup rapat semua ventilasi.

"Hah," pemuda itu tampak bernafas lega melihat _breaking news_ tadi telah usai, kemudian ia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa untuk melanjutkan acaranya menonton _variety show_ yang sempat tertunda. Sampai jam dinding akhirnya menunjukkan pukul dua siang, _variety show_ tersebut bersambung dan diakhiri dengan cuplikan untuk episode selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, benar-benar hari Minggu yang membosankan. Pemuda berhelai kecoklatan itu memutuskan untuk membuka bungkus keripik, di tengah kegiatannya menyobek plastik tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan berita pembunuhan yang sempat ia tonton tadi, mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Hiii, mana mungkin ada orang yang akan menculik atau membunuhku?" gumam Baekhyun mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tangan Baekhyun yang akan memasukkan keripik ke dalam mulutnya langsung berhenti di tengah jalan ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Pada detik itu juga jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya seraya melotot horror. Tidak mungkin jika itu ibunya, Baekhyun yakin jika ibunya mengatakan akan pulang jam 3 sore. Jadi, siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu depan?

Drrrttt!

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah getaran di saku celananya.

Oh, itu cuma ponsel. "Yaampun, aku hampir jantungan." Baekhyun mengelus dada sambil meraih alat komunikasi tersebut dari sakunya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi doyan parno seperti ini. Dibukanya sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat ponselnya bergetar seperti barusan.

 _From: Yeolie_

 _To: Hyunie_

 _Message: BAEKHYUNNN kau ada di rumah tidak? Jika kau di rumah, cepat bukakan pintu untukku! Atau aku akan berkarat sekaligus lumutan di luar sini. -_-)_

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun pun segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu setelah tahu bahwa orang yang kini sedang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya adalah Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya.

Cklek.

Baekhyun nyengir tanpa dosa kala disapa oleh wajah masam pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, hm?" tanya Baekhyun langsung ke inti.

Raut wajah Chanyeol semakin masam. "Kau tak minta maaf? Bahkan menyuruhku masuk pun tidak?" cibirnya alih-alih menjawab.

Yang lebih pendek memutar bola matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang ngambek. "Baiklah tuan tamu, ayo masuk." pemuda itu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Keduanya pun menghempaskan tubuh masing-masing ke sofa tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tahu apa maksud sahabatnya, Chanyeol buka suara. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton drama, sebentar lagi mulai tahu!" serunya sambil menyambar remote sekaligus keripik kentang Baekhyun lalu menyalakan TV.

Si pemilik sah keripik kentang itu hanya mampu melongo dibuatnya. _'Dasar parabola kampret!'_ batin Baekhyun berteriak gemas. Mau tak mau akhirnya ia ikut menonton drama yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Kau pasti rebutan TV dengan Jimin lagi." ujar Baekhyun sambil merebut bungkus keripik dari tangan Chanyeol, enak saja keripiknya diembat sendiri.

Chanyeol hampir memekik protes kalau tak ingat jika keripik itu memang milik Baekhyun. "Ya, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Dia akan menangis tiga hari tiga malam jika aku tak mengalah." Chanyeol merengut kesal mengingat kelakuan adiknya, Park Jimin yang masih berusia 5 tahun.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir tersedak keripik kentang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Untung aku anak tunggal."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, tak menghiraukan tawa kencang pemuda di sampingnya tersebut dan memfokuskan diri pada drama yang tengah di tontonnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol masih menonton dengan serius, sesekali menjerit ketika muncul adegan romantis di drama tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun menguap karena bosan, ia memang tak terlalu suka dengan drama. Andai Chanyeol bukan orang yang ia sukai, pasti Baekhyun sudah menendang pantat pemuda jagkung itu keluar dari rumahnya. Ya, semua orang tahu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, kecuali si Chanyeol itu sendiri, entah karena Chanyeol yang kelewat tidak peka atau Baekhyun yang kurang keras member kode. Baekhyun pun tak mengharapkan apapun dari pemuda tinggi itu, bagi Baekhyun ada Chanyeol yang menjadi sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Gyaa! Hyunie! Lihat itu!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar TV.

Baekhyun menatap layar TV yang memperlihatkan adegan dimana Si tokoh utama berjalan bergandengan dengan pasangannya di tepi pantai, dihiasi cahaya oranye matahari terbenam. "Emang ada apaan sih?"

"Itu benar-benar romantis!" seru Chanyeol.

"Hah? Itu hal biasa dalam drama." Baekhyun memasukkan keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua iris Chanyeol melebar, "Aku jadi punya ide bagus."

"Hm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam, masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Suatu saat nanti aku ingin mengajak kekasihku untuk pergi melihat matahari terbenam, pasti sangat romantis." lanjut Chanyeol menerawang ke atas, membayangkan bagaimana indahnya sinar _sunset_ di tepi pantai.

Kegiatan Baekhyun memakan keripik berhenti. "Memangnya ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias sebagai balasan. "Ya, tentu saja ada."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, mendadak keripik di mulutnya terasa pahit. "Err… siapa, Yeol?" tanyanya pelan, hampir mencicit. _'Hei, apa yang baru saja kutanyakan? Baekhyun pabo!'_ Baekhyun sangat ingin menutup kedua telinganya karena tak siap mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Terlihat Chanyeol yang menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Kau. Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol. Apa dia bermimpi? Apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik bukan? "H-hah? Sungguh? Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol cengengesan agak salting. "Iya, sungguh. Sepertinya wajahku kurang meyakinkan ya? Haha, tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu." Sang pemuda jangkung kembali menerawang ke atas, "Hmm, sejak pertemuan pertama kita, ketika kau meminjamiku payung karena aku lupa membawanya di hari pertama kita masuk SMP." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, "Aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu karena kurasa kau akan menganggapku aneh karena menyukai sahabatnya sendiri."

Rona merah muda yang kontras dengan warna kulit telah menghiasi pipi Baekhyun, ia menggeleng. "Tidak, s-sebenarnya aku juga me-menyukaimu." pada detik itu juga Baekhyun ingin membuang dirinya sendiri ke laut saking malunya. Wajahnya yang menunduk ketika mengatakan hal itu sudah semerah tomat.

"Banarkah?" giliran Chanyeol yang dibuat kaget. Mata bulatnya melotot semakin lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, benar-benar tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat wajah _blushing_ itu terangkat. "Berarti kau adalah orang yang akan kugandeng untuk menyusuri tepi pantai yang dihiasi cahaya matahari terbenam." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona mendengarnya. Kenapa mendadak ia merasa jika wajah Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari yang biasanya? "D-dasar bodoh, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!" balas Baekhyun seraya menghamburkan pelukan erat yang diiringi oleh tawa bahagia Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Fin_.

A/N: _We are one_! #halah

Akhirnya fanfic EXO pertamaku selesai, yeee *tepuk tangan untuk diri sendiri/?* bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus kah? Kurang romantis? Baiklah, semoga lain kali akan lebih romantis :') terimakasih banyak untuk para _readers_ yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca sampai sini, terutama untuk yang bersedia me _review_ , bahkan memasukkan fanfic ini ke dalam _list favorite_. Kenapa saya nulis fanfic ini dengan pair ChanBaek? Karena mereka lucuuuu, haha:D sekali lagi terimakasih, saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun tentunya. _Annyeong_!~~


End file.
